


Out of the Realm of Possibility

by teddybearparker



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Except when he doesn't, Gen, I love two (2) boys, M/M, Molly always lies, Mutual Pining, and I love these two boys together, or does he??????????, who the hell knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearparker/pseuds/teddybearparker
Summary: Caleb is upset. Molly wants him to talk about it. It goes about as well as can be expected.





	Out of the Realm of Possibility

Molly could sense the tension in Caleb, like a fuse about to blow. Whatever had transpired between himself and Jester had clearly upset him, if the streak of mud on his face was any indication. Molly knew Caleb wouldn’t want to talk about it, especially not in front of the group, so he decided to wait until the group went on the move again and Molly could confront him in relative privacy.

“How did- didn’t you just?” Yasha began, motioning to her face in confusion.

“This is his normal look. It- I think it’s very nice, actually.” Nott interjected defensively.

“I like it too,” Molly chipped in casually, smirking as he shuffled his cards. Caleb seemed to ignore the remark and continued the conversation with Yasha. Molly figured it was best to focus on Jester at this point, who visibly seemed to need a pick-me-up herself. He’d have plenty of time to pester Caleb later.

—

As the party made their way towards the entrance to the sewer, to fight a monster no one knew anything about, Caleb hung back, still visibly strained. Well, more strained than usual. Molly weaved his way through the party gracefully, allowing them to walk ahead while he slowed his pace to walk in step with Caleb. “Where’s Frumpkin?” he asked casually, giving him a grin.

“A guard kicked him when he tried to get through,” Caleb sighed, clearly not pleased with any of his current circumstances.

Molly frowned. “What a welcoming neighborhood. Though I take it that’s not the only reason you’re grumpier than usual?”

Caleb glared at him, then looked down. “I am not grumpier than usual.”

“So you admit you’re just naturally this grumpy, then?” Molly laughed, draping an arm across his shoulders. Caleb tried to shrug him off, but Molly’s grip was strong and he wouldn’t let him get away so easily.

“She has no regard for anyone’s feelings.” He sighed, picking at the mud in his beard.

Molly nodded somberly. “I see. Though I suppose none of us do, one way or another.”

Caleb didn’t reply to that. He certainly was not in the mood for a lecture, especially not a lecture from _him_. Molly got the hint, but elected to ignore it. After a moment of weighing his options, Molly leaned in and kissed him on the temple.

Caleb stopped, turning to face him. “What was that for?”

A shrug. “I thought it might get you to pay attention to me again.”

“You act as though it’s possible to ignore you, when we both know that’s not true.” Caleb frowned. “Why do you keep doing that?”

Ah, the proverbial manticore in the room, so to speak. Molly thought for a moment, deciding now actually was the best time to address it.

“Well, the last time I did it, it helped snap you out of a trance. Which is actually something I feel we need to discuss.” Caleb gave him a warning look, and Molly held up a hand to calm him. “Alright, Caleb. If you don’t want to talk about it just now, fine. We all have our secrets, I guess. But if you must know why I keep doing it….” He paused, suddenly looking nervous. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he managed to whisper, “It’s because I love you, god damn it.”

Caleb stared, more though him than at him, genuinely lost for words. Molly glanced at him sheepishly, biting his lip. After what felt like an eternity, the only thing Caleb could muster was a blunt “ _bullshit_ ”.

It was unclear which one broke first, but in moments they were both laughing hysterically, clinging to each other’s shoulder’s for balance. “You’ve told outlandish lies before, Mollymauk, but this might just might just be the most unbelievable of all.”

Molly snorted. “Is such a thing really so out of the realm of possibility?” His look was teasing and his tone was light, but the idea had been placed all the same. Caleb simply shrugged.

“Rich, coming from a man who cannot tell the truth to save his life.”

“Which is precisely why, if I ever do tell the truth, you’ll never know it.” With a wicked grin and a bow, Molly offered Caleb his arm. It was met with a roll of the eyes and a slight blush, one he hoped Molly couldn’t see under the mud. If he did, Molly didn’t let on.

They continued to walk in silence- Molly focusing on the sights around them and Caleb stealing glances at Molly. He certainly wouldn’t mention it of course, not to anyone, but Caleb could have sworn that Molly was blushing just as much as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged on tumblr to write a short fic for any pairing I chose, with the quote "because I love you god damn it!"
> 
> The only thing I care about right now is Mollymauk Tealeaf, even if I'm perpetually paranoid I am not worthy of him.
> 
> The rest, as a really cliche bard would say, is history.


End file.
